I Just Called to Say I Love you!
by xxRockerElla
Summary: Inuyasha messes up real bad with Kagome and tries to make it up to her with a song on the radio


**I JUST CALLED TO SAY I LOVE YOU!!! **

OMG! Ok so this is my first FANFICITON EVER!! Never mind my first Inuyasha fic!! So Plzz **NO FLAMES** I'm already scared as hell! But Plzz review the story && give me any pointers if needed which I'm sure I will b getting O.o;

Also I got the idea for this fic while listening to a song **_"I just called to say I Love you"_** by Stevie Wonder

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha…But I do own 3 key chains & the third Inuyasha movie Also I don't own this song Or the songs I mention in this fic!!_**

It was a cool fall morning in Tokyo that day. Kagome was getting ready for another day of school when she thought back to what had happened the pervious day at school. She had just caught her 3 month boyfriend Inuyasha lip locking her greatest enemy Kikyo behind the school grounds after school that day.

_Flashback:_

_Kagome had volunteered to stay and help out with some the school decorations for the homecoming dance they were throwing in less then a month. It was around that time after school that Kagome had caught Inuyasha and Kikyo together. After being caught Inuyasha had incensed that Kikyo had thrown herself on him and that he tried to get away. That he cared and loved Kagome with all his heart and would never think of cheating on her. Never mind using Kikyo as his "new girlfriend". But it was no use._

_Kagome didn't believe one word of it. So right then and there had just ending there relationship, and with that said and done she ran home crying. Not caring that Inuyasha had been running and calling for her to explain himself._

Kagome's thoughts were returned when there was a knock at her bed room door. It was Sota. Kagome's younger brother.

"Hey Kag's you ready?" "Sango's waiting outside for you in her car" asked Sota.

"Oh umm ya thanks, just give me a sec. I'll be down in a few." Kagome replied

True to her word Sango saw her best friend walking down the very long shrine steps towards her car.

Once Kagome got into the car Sango being the great friend that she was, was trying not to push any convocations that would lead into talking about Inuyasha or even Kikyo for that matter. It was that hard really seeing that they only spoke about the devil when needed to.

So the two just sat there in a comfortable silence watching the leaves fly as they pasted by them. In a matter of minutes there school finally came into view.

When the girls had entered their first period class things had became really awkward upon seeing both Inuyasha and Kikyo in class that morning. Entering their math class Inuyasha saw his ex entering the front door of the class room and tried getting off on better terms with Kagome. Even a simple a greeting to Kagome was no use. His chances of Kagome ever talking to him were wearing very slim. Even after many phone calls and text messages to her, Kagome still refused to reply or speak to him on the events that took place the pervious day.

The rest of the school day went by very quickly. Most of the day involved trying to avoid Inuyasha which was extremely easy because they didn't have many other classes together which Kagome was grateful for.

When returning back home to the shrine that evening Kagome immediately went to her room to start her homework and trying to avoid questioning from her mother on the events of the day and how she was doing involving her and her ex boyfriend.

While working on her boring English assignment Kagome just couldn't take the boredom anymore. So she decided that a little music would brighten up the mood and help her get through her assignment. After a number of songs that were played on the set the DJ Host came back on the air asking listeners that now they were having an all request show to voice there requests.

Many people took the time to request songs to their families, friends, and loved ones. Using popular hits as Rihanna's "S.O.S.", Hinder's "Lips of an Angel", My Chemical Romance's "Famous Last Words", and Three Days Grace "Pain". There was about 10 minutes left to the request show when the DJ again appeared back on the air with a live request.

"**_Hey so where back! You've just heard "Pain" by Three Days Grace off their new album One X." "OK now, we have time for just one more request so let's get straight to our phone lines"_**

"**_Hey, who might you be and what would you like to hear_"** DJ Shippo asked.

"**_Umm Hi, this is Inuyasha Tashio and I'm calling to request a song called "I just called to say I Love you" by Steive Wonder." _**answered Inuyasha.

Kagome couldn't believe what she was hearing. _What was Inuyasha doing requesting a song on the radio? Maybe it was for Kikyo. Ya that's it he wanted to show the world how_ _much_ _he loved Kikyo_. She was about to turned off the radio when DJ Shippo spoke again.

"**_Well I'll see what I can do." "Would u like to send it out to anyone?"_** Shippo asked.

" **_Umm ya, its for my former girlfriend, I kind of messed up and she's really mad at me and I hope she's listening right now because I just wanted to let her know that I love her very much and I never tried to hurt her." _**

"**_But because I did I feel like a real ass because she's really special to me and I miss her_**" replied Inuyasha.

"_**Well hope you and your girlfriend fix things, but in the mean time here's your request on 123.6 Shard FM."**_

Kagome was shocked at what she just heard. _Inuyasha had requested the song for her not Kikyo. Maybe it wasn't his fault? Maybe he was telling the truth the whole time but never_ _tried to listen_. Her thoughts were stopped when she heard the song start playing.

_**No New Year's Day to celebrate  
No chocolate covered candy hearts to give away  
No first of spring  
No song to sing  
In fact here's just another ordinary day **_

_**No April rain  
No flowers bloom  
No wedding Saturday within the month of June  
But what it is, is something true  
Made up of these three words that I must say to you **_

I just called to say I love you  
I just called to say how much I care  
I just called to say I love you  
And I mean it from the bottom of my heart

Still listening to the song Kagome felt tear drops escape her beautiful sky blue eyes._He loved her. Inuyasha loved HER. Inuyasha hadn't meant to cause her pain it was all a misunderstanding._

_No summer's high  
No warm July  
No harvest moon to light one tender August night  
No autumn breeze  
No falling leaves  
Not even time for birds to fly to southern skies _

No Libra sun  
No Halloween  
No giving thanks to all the Christmas joy you bring  
But what it is, though old so new  
To fill your heart like no three words could ever do

I just called to say I love you  
I just called to say how much I care, I do  
I just called to say I love you  
And I mean it from the bottom of my heart

I just called to say I love you  
I just called to say how much I care, I do  
I just called to say I love you  
And I mean it from the bottom of my heart, of my heart,  
of my heart

I just called to say I love you  
I just called to say how much I care, I do  
I just called to say I love you  
And I mean it from the bottom of my heart, of my heart,  
baby of my heart

Less then a second later after the song had ended her phone started to ring to the tune of "Rich Girls" By Gwen Stefani

Checking her caller ID she made sure it was someone important unlike Hojo trying to ask her out again.

Reading the number that she knew it was Inuyasha trying to her again.

Debating weather or not to pick up, she finally chose to answer to see what he wanted.

After hours of Inuyasha apologizing and explaining to Kagome what really happened before she had caught them Kagome finally forgave him.

Before hanging up Kagome just had one more thing to tell him _"Umm Inuyasha I have something else to tell you"_ Kagome asked shyly. _"Uh ya, what's wrong?"_ Inuyasha replied worried. _"Umm nothing really it's just……"_ _"It's just what?!?!?" "Come on Kagome if someone's trying to hurt you tell me and I'll kill them!!" _Inuyasha yelled_. "NO, no it's not that it's just... it's just...I Love you too**." **_She answered.

**The End!!!**

**Hope u liked it!! _NOW REVIEW…. TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!! O.o _;**

**xxxDarkestDepression **


End file.
